The present application generally relates to the field of communication between electronic devices. More specifically, the present application relates to wireless communication between electronic devices.
Vehicles may include a number of subsystems including an HVAC system, an audio system, and a computing system that may be controlled by one or more local user interfaces. Residential and office buildings may also be comprised of similar subsystems with one or more user interfaces for controlling the subsystems. In such cases, a vehicle, residential building, and office building may also be configured to include capabilities to interface with external devices such as media players, mobile phones, or other handheld/mobile devices. Vehicles, residences, and offices may further be configured to communicate with mobile devices using a wireless connection, such as a Bluetooth communications protocol, an IEEE 802.11x communications protocol, an IEEE 802.15 communications protocol, an IEEE 802.16 communications protocol, or other wireless communication technology. Some vehicles, residences, or offices may even have speech recognition capabilities, as such capabilities relate to vehicle, residential, or office control systems or the interaction with external electronic devices. However, it is noted that it would be advantageous to have a system where data communication between a vehicle, residence, and office provides access and/or control from each location to remote sources, such as mobile phones, media players, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, portable gaming devices, computer systems, the Internet, video podcasts (Vodcasts), etc., and to the systems of each location over a wireless communication network.